


Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 City of Heroes, Gen, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 20 "Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore"
Relationships: John Diggle & Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

“Dig, I think we’re lost,” Felicity piped up, picking up her pace to draw even with him. “I swear I’ve seen that tree before.” She gestured toward the one she meant, a tall, stately looking pine.

“How can you tell?” Dig asked. “They all look the same. And anyway, are we even really lost if we don’t know what we’re looking for in the first place?”

“Actually, I think I might have an idea,” Felicity said. “Oliver mentioned once that he lived in the fuselage of a downed aircraft while he was here.” Dig didn’t even question the fact that Oliver had never mentioned this to him. It had been clear from the moment that Felicity had joined the team that Oliver had a very different relationship with her than he did with him.

“Great,” he said. “Well, did he happen to mention where on this godforsaken island it is?” Felicity shook her head.

“No,” she mumbled, eyes downcast.

“Then what good does that information do us?” Dig asked. He sounded snappish and irritable, even to himself, but he couldn’t help it. Something about this place was setting him off.

As they continued on their meandering, unfocused course through the trees, Dig noticed Felicity fall back behind him, trudging along with dragging feet, her gaze fixed on the ground in front of her, and he felt a twinge of guilt.

“Hey,” he said softly, slowing his pace to fall into step beside her. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. It’s just...something about this place has got me on edge.”

“I know what you mean,” Felicity said. She glanced around them and added, “I can’t imagine living here, alone, for _ five years _ . I don’t think I could do it. I don’t know how  _ Oliver _ did it.”

“It probably helped that he had no other choice,” Dig pointed out. Felicity nodded, but otherwise seemed to have nothing to say on the matter. She glanced around them again, as if expecting the person they’d come to the island looking for to materialize out of the trees. When nothing of the sort happened, she shook her head in a self-deprecating manner and picked up her pace, pulling ahead of Dig. He frowned, puzzled by her outburst, but followed after at a slight distance, sensing that she needed space.

Hours went by, and they traversed what surely must have been the entirety of the island, but they couldn’t find the airplane fuselage Felicity had mentioned, or any sign of Oliver’s presence on the island. In fact, they found no sign of any human inhabitation at all.

“I don’t think we’re going to find him, Felicity,” Dig said, falling into step beside her once more. He hated that he had to say it, but he knew that it was true. “I think the fact that he came back here means that he doesn’t _ want _ to be found.”

“We  _ have _ to find him,” Felicity insisted, shaking her head in silent rejection of Dig’s words. “We didn’t come all this way to fail, and the city needs him. His family needs him.  _ I _ -” She stopped herself, but Dig knew what she’d been about to say- _ I need him _ . He felt for her, truly. He had seen early on the depths of her feelings for Oliver, deeper than friendship or partnership or even just a simple crush, and he could imagine what a curse it must have been to love a man as at peace with his own destruction as Oliver Queen.


End file.
